Disney Drabbles
by HTTYD229
Summary: The story of Harry Potter gradually told through Disney songs! Note: None of this will be in order, and piece by piece will be revealed. No, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs that will appear in this fic. PLEASE enjoy and review.


A young boy of eleven stepped out onto the silent grounds alone, knowing the constant terror he must face once a month. All his life, he had dreamed of coming here but knew it was impossible. To his luck, he was able to attend school if certain standards were met. Remus took a shaky breath, as he knew that this would be the first time he would use the Shrieking Shack. Unbound and unchained. Protective spells and charms were cast, rumors were spread. The headmaster Albus Dumbledore had done his part. However, the Gryffindor was secretly terrified for himself and the safety of the other students in the castle. The true test was to see if the enchantments would hold and only allow himself inside once the moon came.

_'The moon will glow white on the castle tonight. Not a danger to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king.'_

So this is what it came to: complete isolation before and after the transformation. Remus knew that, however. He pushed the sandy brown hair out of his face as he thought about the innocent students inside who would be seriously injured if they had decided to become suspicious and follow. H started walking along the Black Lake silently, making his way steadily towards the Whomping Willow. Students... Friends... All his life, the werewolf wasn't allowed, didn't want, and desperately wanted to make friends. All of these decisions was on his own accord, but he was terrified. When he was younger he had tried to make friends, only for them to abandon him because of what he was. Now here he was, finally at Hogwarts, and had no desire to make friends in the slightest. However, the three other boys in his dormitory had other plans. Picking up on his intelligence, they had come to the conclusion that he would fit perfectly. Remus scoffed, his practically neon pink scars against his pale complexion seemed to glow in Dusk's light. More like a mastermind to ensure they don't get caught with their ridiculously stupid and immature pranks. Remus paled even more. If Black, Potter, and Pettigrew realized he was smart enough to keep them out of trouble, what if they were smart enough to figure out his flaws.

_'Couldn't keep it in, Merlin knows I've tried. __Don't let them in, don't let them see. __Be the good boy you always have to be... __Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, they won't know...'_

Remus had always repeated this mantra before stepping onto the platform 9 3/4. No matter what, long sleeves were always worn, he always disappeared into the bathroom to change, and was careful of what excuses he gave his dorm mates when he left. In short, the werewolf had to become near paranoid in order to stop his apparent so-called 'friends' discover the truth that lay hidden within him.

_'Let it go, let it go, ca__n't hold it back anymore. __Let it go, let it go, t__urn away and slam the door. __I don't care what they're going to say. __Let the fight rage on. __The wolf never bothered me anyway.'_

Alright, the fact that it didn't bother him was a complete lie, but the Gryffindor had to constantly repeat this to himself mentally so that he was able to face the reality that has always haunted him. Once he was transformed, the quiet and bookish boy would become a raging monster out to kill, approaching the Whomping Willow, Remus cast a spell at the violent tree, hitting it in just the right place. It slowly froze, allowing Remus to duck underneath it's fist like branches and lay his wand by the trunk. The tree had been planted over the summer specifically for everyone's protection once a month. Dumbledore had warned them, and no one would be idiotic enough to venture near it. Glancing back at the castle one last time, the werewolf disappeared into the hidden tunnel that lay at the trunk of the tree.

_'It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, a__nd the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. __It's time to see what I can do, __to test the limits and break through. __No right, no wrong, no rules for me. __I'm free.' _

Because no one currently knew with the kind exception of the professors, Remus actually felt like everyone else. He was free. However, he was extremely aware that outside of school, he was treated worse than a house elf as far as the Ministry of Magic is concerned. There were about a dozen laws regarding education, and he was breaking every single one just by attending school. One slip up as a monster, and expulsion would be out of the question and the boy would be sent to Azkaban without trial. Remus felt his legs grow weak as he stumbled around the pitch black tunnel.

_'Let it go, let it go, __I am one with the wind and sky. __Let it go, let it go, y__ou'll never see me cry. __Here I stand and here I'll stay. __Let the wolf rage on...'_

Remus continued on, slowly but surely getting closer. His head pounded, his heart raced, and Remus was positive he was paper white. Every part of his being ached, but it wasn't going to stop him. The pain was only going to get much worse...

_'My power and furry is kept hidden from the grounds. __My soul is spiraling, my mind is not my own. The transformation__ crystallizes like an icy blast. __I'll never right the wrong, the past is in the past.'_

Remus finally climbed through the trap door and into the Shrieking Shack, the enchantments sealing it shut. Immediately, his knees buckled underneath. Nauseous and aching, he collapsed onto the ground. The entire room spun, and there was the faint taste of blood in his mouth. His body shook violently, his breathing quickened and became shallow while sweat rapidly beaded on his forehead. The Gryffindor had made it just in time, as the sky had grown dark.

_'Let it go, let it go, a__nd I'll rise at the break of dawn. __Let it go, let it go, t__hat perfect boy is gone. __Here I'll stand in the light of day. __Let the fight rage on. __The wolf never bothered me anyway.'_

A burst of pain, worse than the crutatious curse, shot through him like lightning, causing the first year to whimper and whine in pain. Another blast followed, but they didn't stop. Remus was in too much pain to think about anything as his skeletal reformed and adjusted. Each blast was twice as worse as the one it followed, and the intensity continued to increase. His skin burn as if a raging inferno had taken over as the fur began to grow. Remus desperately longed to cry out for help, but his voice was caught in his throat; only to emerge as a painful yet ear-splitting howl. A whole new pain took over, as the fully fledged werewolf attacked; tearing, shredding, biting, maiming itself with no source of prey around. Remus was no longer and the wolf inside him was released.

**YAY! For those of you familiar, I'm rewriting these, knowing I'll never get these in order. This first song is from the new movie Frozen. This is my favorite song, and I recommend you go see this movie if you haven't already. **


End file.
